Tired of This
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Vanellope is tired of all this. Tired of being bullied. Tired of being a glitch. Tired of being bullied by Taffyta. She takes a turn for the worst. For her angry has grown by all this and she starts to turn ...evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Tired of this-**

**A wreck it raplh FaNfiction-…..**

**Chapter 1**

The next day has arrived at Sugar Rush and one person isn't so happy about it. Vanellope. A glitch that all Sugar Rush people say that she's just a mistake. That she shouldn't even exist and every day Vanellope suffers the pain from a team of racers ambushing her before a race. A bully team to be in fact.

Every single day Vanellope has been sucking it up.

And every time her anger grows and it will come to a point where she will just…..blow.

And THAT point is going to happen…_today._

….0.…0.….0.….0.….0.….0.….0.…0.

Vanellope glitches out of Diet Cola Mountain. She started walking her way to the starting line of the race that's going to happen soon. Vanellope slowly walked with worry-ness in her mind. She knew that Taffyta and her gang of bullies might approach her at any moment.

Vanellope stared forward as she walked effortlessly upon the ground.

Vanellope stopped and turned around.

For a second, she could have sworn she heard the rumble of a kart engine but she didn't see anything.

Vanellope gulped hard.

She faced forward and started walking again. Vanellope always liked watching the starting line of the race and seeing who came in first, second, third, and son on.

Vanellope suddenly came across a big chocolate puddle. She walked past it but eyed it as she walked passed it.

The next thing she noticed was that she was now crossing a road in the ground. Its not the kind of roads on earth. Its part of the Sugar Rush speedway and Vanellope was crossing it.

Then, Vanellope froze midway.

She definitely heard something this time. She looked back, but saw nothing.

Vanellope was starting to look paranoid.

Vanellope: " Who-Who's there?"

Everything was silent….for a moment.

Vanellope heard a loud crack in the distance.

Vanellope: " Show yourself!"

Vanellope clenched her fists and held them up as if ready to fight someone.

Vanellope: " I'm not kidding! Show yourself!"

The crack sound that Vanellope heard came from the opposite direction Vanellope was facing.

Taffyta: " If you insist."

Vanellope yelped and jumped up and looked the other way and there she saw her.

Taffyta….the _Bully!._

Vanellope's Thoughts: " _Oh, no…."_

Taffyta is standing upon this really small hill….not even a hill….like a lump or something and Taffyta had her arms crossed and was smiling…and of course a lollypop in her mouth.

She started walking to Vanellope who was now scared, worried and annoyed.

Vanellope's Thoughts: " _Great! Here we go again! Arrrgh! I just about had it!"_

But before Vanellope could continued with her thoughts…Taffyta was already in front of her.

Vanellope: " Gah!"

Taffyta: " Think you can get in the race, don't you?"

Vanellope: " What? No I just-"

Taffyta: " Stay quiet glitch! I don't need your dumb excuses!"

Taffyta looked around Vanellope and noticed the chocolate puddle not far off where they were standing.

Then, the bully gang suddenly appeared all around Vanellope and Taffyta. Candlehead, Rancis, Swizzle, Crumbelina, Jubileena, Gloyd, etc.

All were started to cave in upon Vanellope, who was trying to escape but the Sugar Rusg racers were keeping track of her every move and Vanellope was running out of space as the bully gang continued to cave in Vanellope.

Vanellope: " No! Stop! I mean it! Let me go!"

The Sugar Rush racers stop and formed a circle around Vanellope.

Vanellope just stood there in the middle, frightened.

Taffyta started to walk towards the middle of the formed circle where Vanellope is but suddenly Vanellope ran to a gap in the circle. Right between Rancis and Swizzle.

But Vanellope's quick running wasn't quick enough for Rancis Blocked Vanellope and Vanellope ran right into Rancis. Knocking him and herself down to the ground.

Vanellope however didn't stop there, she stood up quickly ( A little knocked out ) before Rancis had time to recover the downfall.

Vanellope started to run but got stopped very quickly as Swizzle stood in front of her…arms out ready to tackle.

Vanellope couldn't think straight and she knew that the Sugar Rush racers behind her was starting darting towards her.

Vanellope had to think quick …for to avoid another set of bullyness.

Vanellope suddenly tackled Swizzle out of the blue.

Vanellope was about to punch Swizzle and then run off but she suddenly got hit by a lollypop right in the eye.

Vanellope screamed and covered her right eye and stopped her plan to escape.

Suddenly, Vanellope felt someone grab her arm and pull her right off Swizzle.

Vanellope was standing but her eye still was…hurt. Tears was starting to fall from it and Vanellope covered the hurt eye with both of her hands.

Vanellope: " Who the heck threw that!?"

Taffyta: " I did, worthless glitch!"

Vanellope felt a burst of anger brew inside her stomach , she wanted to punch Taffyta right in the facer

Vanellope: " Taffyta! I oughta shove you head in a cardboard box!"

That's when Swizzle kicked Vanellope right in the butt.

Vanellope: " OW!"

Swizzle: " Why don't you LIVE in a cardboard box, glitch!"

Vanellope: " Shut it, Swiz!"

Vanellope released her hands from her eye. It felt a bit better but her vision was kinda blurry.

Vanellope however noticed she was surrounded again and there was no way she could escape. Taffyta right in front of her.

Vanellope: " Leave me alone Taffyta! Go away!"

Taffyta: " Oh, but this is much fun here Vanellope. You deserve this….after all you are a worthless _glitch!"_

Vanellope: " Stop it! No! I am not a worthless glitch!"

Taffyta raised her hands up in the air in anger.

Taffyta: " Yes you ARE! Everyone says it! You glitch! You're a glitch! Don't even try to deny it you glitch! You dumb glitch! I can't believe your so stupid to not see that you don't belong in life!"

Vanellope was on the brink of crying. For she knew Taffyta was right. She is a glitch and a mistake. She didn't belong here. No one likes her. But still, something in her…something in her soul is telling that she isn't a glitch….that she was ….somehow…._popular._

Taffyta could see that Vanellope is on the brink of crying.

Taffyta: " Aaaw, whats the matter Vanellope?"

Candlehead: " She's just gonna cry because she's just a mistake."

Vanellope raged.

Vanellope: " I'm NO mistake you candle headed dunce!"

Taffyta gave a slight push to Vanellope.

Vanellope: "Hey!…."

Taffyta: " Cool it glitch! Its not our fault that you were never meant to exist!"

Vanellope looked around, both angry and ready to burst into tears.

Suddenly, Taffyta pushed her much harder this time, almost knocking Vanellope to the ground.

Vanellope: " Stop it!"

Taffyta: " Make me!"

And with that remark, Taffyta punched Vanellope right in her shoulder.

Vanellope: " Ow!"

Candlehead behind Vanellope suddenly came in closer to Vanellope and started pulling on Vanellope's hair. Tugging it repeatedly.

Vanellope grew furious.

Vanellope: " Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OOOW! STOOOP!"

Vanellope tried to make Candlehead go away but Candlehead wasn't letting go of Vanellopes ponytail.

Vanellope suddenly grabbed Candleheads arm and the looks on Vanellope was looks could kill.

But Vanellope never got the chance to let candlehead have it because at that very moment, Taffyta came and start pulling on Vanellopes ponytail so hard that Vanellopes head leaned back.

Vanellope: " Fffft! Ouch! That hurt!"

Vanellope was really going to burst now. Her feelings of wanting to cry was now completely over….in fact, her feelings of wanting to erupt was now coming in place.

Vanellope: " Stupid you Taffyta!"

Taffyta: " Shut it, Glitch! You better keep your mouth shut cause I will break that little neck of yours!"

Vanellope was about to punch Taffyta's face head on but got I punched in the arm by SWIZZLE which kinda hurt. Vanellope turned around in anger but she couldn't react because the second she turned around, Taffyta again pulled on her ponytail.

Vanellope: " Arrrgh!"

Vanellope turned around and was about to let Taffyta have it but Candlehead kicked Vanellope right in the leg! Sending Vanellope falling down on the ground.

Vanellope: "Oof!"

She whimpered.

Her face covered in dirt but could still see her face a bit clearly.

She looked up and saw that nearly all the Sugar Rush racers were surrounding her and in front of Vanellope was Taffyta.

Vanellope was really really tired of this and she wanted to put an end to this.

Vanellope: " Back off you meanies!" B

Taffyta kicked Vanellope's face. Leaving Vanellope with a brutal mark on her forehead. Good thing her eye didn't get struck but that changed when Taffyta kicked her again. This time impacting Vanellope right eye and cheek…badly bruisng it.

Vanellope quickly covered her right eye in which it hurts very much. The pain was really really bad.

Vanellope: "Fffft" Owww….!"

Taffyta: " I told you to shut up. That's what you get for being worthless!"

Vanellope's fury was growing by the second. She couldn't bare this anymore. No, she just couldn't.

Everyone surrounding Vanellope started kicking Vanellope hard in all directions. Some even bent down to punch her.

Vanellope tried as hard as she could to fight off the attacks. But too much were coming in and Vanellope couldn't handle them all.

'

Every punch or hit hurt ….and by some point. Vanellope is going to be totally knock out.

No, she wasn't going to let this happen. Not here, Not now!

Vanellope is on the brink of bursting. She could no longer bare this. She is done.

As everyone continued kicking and punching poor Vanellope on the ground…her angry face is growing and ….

Look out world because Vanellope is about to release her anger burst of destruction….right…about….._now!._


	2. Chapter 2 Vanellope Fights Back

**Tired of this-**

**Chapter 2-**

**Is here! The updated chapter! Yay!**

**One thing I learned about fan fiction is that some people can be really ….impatient! Another thing is….they love the stories they look for!**

**Anyway…read away!**

She is done.

It continued for 10 months …..and finally Vanellope couldn't take it any longer. The bullying, the abuse and today is the day the Sugar Rush racers went to far and is about to pay for everything they did to poor Vanellope.

Now, where were we?

Oh yes! Vanellope on the brink of bursting and bringing out her destruction to everyone.

All of a sudden, Vanellopes eyes start to glow red and the first one to notice is Taffyta. Everyone else seemed to be focusing on beating Vanellope up.

Taffyta let out a soft gasp as she saw Vanellope's eyes grow red and her face turned furious …it was a very scary face and Taffyta never seen Vanellope liked this.

Taffyta grabbed a hard blue lollypop from her pocket and aimed to throw it to Vanellopes eyes. She threw it…

….but Vanellope caught it and threw it to Candlehead who is kicking her right leg and the lollypop hit Candlehead right in her forehead sending her flying about 20 feet into the air and landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Taffyta's mouth dropped.

Taffyta: " What the-?"

Everyone else noticed that Candlehead was hit and thrown but they didn't know what caused her to …fall like that.

Half of the Sugar Rush racers stopped hitting Vanellope…Swizzle went over to Candlehead to see if she was okay. Her forehead was bleeding.

Vanellope kicked Taffyta with both of her legs with super force. Sending her flying straight ….

Taffyta: " AAAAH!"

….to a candy cane tree. She hit hard and dropped to the ground. The tree vibrated. Taffyta was knocked down for a moment but she got up dizzily.

Taffyta shook her head and starting running back to where Vanellope was being beaten up.

Vanellope suddenly spoke with an evil rage…..

Vanellope: " YOUR ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

The shout was enough to send everyone back from Vanellopes torn body.

Vanellope glitches red and she starting to lift herself up into the air. Her eyes still red. In front of everyone, she was hovering about 2 feet above the ground and her arms out as if ready to fly.

Everyone watched in awe and fear as Vanellope started to generate blue strings of her own glitchness around her ….sort of like electricity!

Taffyta: " Don't just stand there you dunces! Get her!"

Swizzle ran to Vanellope to punch her but instead Vanellope swinged her arm towards Swizzle's face when he got close enough…sending Swizzle flying into the air. Landing on top of Taffyta.

Taffyta: " Yaaa! Oof!"

Swizzle: " Ow, that hurt."

Taffyta: " Get off me!"

Swizzle: " Sorry."

He got off and they both stood up wiping the dirt of their clothes.

Taffyta growled.

Taffyta: " Rancis! Try to grab her feet and put her down!"

Rancis: " Will do!"

He started charging over to Vanellope.

Vanellope raised her arm up and her palm pointing to Rancis.

Out of her palm came out a blue zap of electricity.

Rancis eyes widened and stopped running and tried to escape but the blue flash zap got him before he could even turn around completely.

Rancis was totally zapped from the inside out.

Rancis: " YAAAAH!"

He dropped to the ground and he was all burnt black and smoke starting rising from her black burnt hair.

Taffyta: " WHAT THE HECK!"

Vanellopes clothes started to turn red….her hair…well her hair was the same color as she always had it. But her clothes were a different story.

Taffyta: " Lets charge!"

Vanellope generated an blue sparkling unstoppable force field around her.

Everyone at the same time banged themselves against the force field for they couldn't bust through and they all were bounced 60 feet away from Vanellope at the same time.

Everyone landed on their butts 60 feet away from Vanellope at the same time. Everyone said OW! At the same time as well.

Everyone shook their heads at the same time and glared at Vanellope as she started to rise another feet and stop there. Vanellope broke the Forcefield away with her bare hands.

Taffyta took in front and yelled…

Taffyta: " Attack that dumb glitch! She's no match for us!"

Candlehead: " I don't know Taffyta. Something weird is going on…Vanellope has never been like this…

Rancis: " I agree with CandleEyes here…I think we have been to much of a bully…

Swizzle: " Plus, I don't feel motivated."

Taffyta gave a evil glare to every one of them who spoke.

Candlehead laughed nervously…

Candlehead: " Heh, I mean. Nothing strange is going on! Lets attack!"

Rancis laughed nervously…

Rancis: " Heh, heh. I agree with Candlehead here. Were not being bullies too much…Vanellope is getting what she deserved."

Swizzle laughed nervously…..

Swizzle: " Heh, Pardon me. I feel motivated again."

Taffyta: " Attack her NOW!"

And with that….everyone started charging towards Vanellope again…

Vanellope glared at the charging Sugar Rush racers with her glowing red eyes. She stared at them intensely…giving some of the Sugar Rush racers a feared face of whats going to happen and some regretting to attack.

Then, the most strange, scary, weird, dangerous thing happened in the history of Sugar Rush….

Vanellope suddenly shot out an laser out of her left eye.

The laser struck the ground …burning in a small hole 15 feet deep. It struck near Candlehead who stopped running when she noticed the laser.

Taffyta was left dumbfounded by all this…_what have we done to Vanellope?" _She questioned.

Vanellope shot out tons of pair of lasers from her eyes…everyone starting and screaming and running all over the place trying not to get hit by the lasers in which Vanellope was shooting from her evil red eyes.

Gloyds pumpkin hat on his head or whatever got an direct hit by the laser…burning a hole through it.

Gloyd: " MY PUMPKIN!"

Taffyta rolled her eyes.

Gloyd: " My MOST BEAUTIFUL PUMPKIN! NOO! WITH A HOLE! WAAAH!"

Gloyd fell upon his knees and continued crying and shouting out WHY? WHY? WHY!"

Taffyta just stared at him surprised and in disgust.

Taffyta: "_Who knew Gloyd liked his pumpkin so much?"_

A laser almost struck Taffytas feet.

Taffyta jumped.

Taffyta: " Yah! I have to be careful."

Vanellope stopped shooting lasers from her eyes and the choas stopped.

Taffyta isn't going to allow Vanellope to win them though. She wanted to give Vanellope a piece of her mind..she was going to get payback…..revenge…BWAH HA HEE HA!

Everyone even Taffyta wasn't so sure if they wanted to continue with this but they were all thinking the same thing…_What have we done to Vanellope?"_

**Chapter 2 is done…there will be a chapter 3! I am not done yet…and neither is Vanellope! You wouldn't believe what she is going to do next!**


	3. Chapter 3 Car Fight!

**Chapter 3 of tired of this….**

**Next chapter is here and you wouldn't believe what vanellope does next…well you better believe it!**

Swizzle ran towards Taffyta.

Swizzle: " I'm not too sure about this Taffyta…I think we really made Vanellope mad that…she just busted."

Taffyta eyed Vanellope.

And Vanellope eyed back. When Taffyta noticed their scary eye contact, she right away eyed something else. Like ….Swizzle!

Taffyta: " Um, well…."

Suddenly Taffyta had an idea! She wasn't thinking straight…she just wanted to beat Vanellope back that she came up with this idea without even considering the dangers that could come out of it.

Taffyta: " I got it! Huddle up Sugar Rush racers."

And so everyone circled around Taffyta.

Taffyta: " I have an idea on how we can stop Vanellope."

Candlehead: " How?"

Taffyta: "You'll see."

Taffyta took a deep breath.

Taffyta: " Here's what we are going to do, First lets get outta here and ride our go karts straight into Vanellope with full force. That would really bang her up. So what do you think?"

Candlehead: " Well, I don't think so. Considering the fact the go karts are right nearby. Vanellope could be gone by the time we come back."

Rancis: " I agree with Candlehead here. Lets just ride our go karts and get outta here."

Swizzle: " Plus, I don't feel like driving."

Taffyta growled and gave an icy stare at the three who spoke.

Candlehead laughed nervously….

Candlehead: " Heh, I mean lets do it your way Taffyta!"

Rancis laughed nervously….

Rancis: " Heh, heh..I mean I agree with Candlehead here. Lets do it YOUR way and not drive away like sugar chickens…"

Swizzle laughed nervously….

Swizzle: " Uh, Sorry! I feel like driving again."

Taffyta: " That's better…."

…o…o….o….0.….o…..o….o…..

In 2 minutes flat, all the Sugar Rush Go karts are driving mad towards Vanellope. With Taffyta in the lead.

Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis were in front and leading but the final leader was of course Taffyta.

Taffyta was determined to finally get rid of Vanellope once and for all. She put on the maximum sped of her go kart and she was getting closer to Vanellope with her go kart fury.

Taffyta held a walkie talkie in her hand that is made entirely out of black chocolate. Weird how you are able to communicate with it…but it's the Sugar Rush way.

Taffyta spoke in it and got static at first.

Taffyta: " Hello, Is this Candlehead? Come in Candlehead…time to fire up the candles."

Candlehead spoke through the other line in her go kart.

Candlehead: " Roger that. Ignite Candlesticks and fire away."

Candlehead pressed a button in her kart next to the steering wheel.

In the right side of Candleheads cart came out an firing metal machine that shot out small but explosive candles. Theres different kinds…pink…which are least explosive…green…bigger and badder…and red…that explodes twice and more powerful than the rest. Candlehead shot out the red candles.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The machine shot out 8 candles straight to Vanellope!

Vanellope ….eye red evils saw the candles coming straight at her and also saw the charging go karts as well. Believe it or not but Vanellope saw everything red…her mind was like a robot and she could detect stuff being thrown at her…her vision is entirely different. In Vanellope vision came out as the same vision when you look inside a gun ready to fire.

Vanellope again shot lasers out of her eyes and shot half of the candles in which exploded. Theres still 4 left. Vanellope stopped shooting. She raised her hand..stuck out her palm and shot out zaps of electricity.

The 4 zaps Vanellope shot burned the 4 candles.

Taffyta and everyone else are 600 feet away from Vanellope and getting closer!

Taffyta talked to Rancis.

Taffyta: " Rancis, come in Rancis! Operation Candle Hit failed. Operate Glob Of Butter."

Rancis: " Roger that Taffyta."

Rancis pressed a button in his walkie talkie and out of Rancis right side of his kart came out a metal firing machine…only able to fire one glob of sticky peanut butter that can trap three sugar rush racers and totally ruin one go kart.

The huge glob of peanut butter went faster then the candles!

Vanellope eyes the glob of peanut butter.

Vanellope shot out two beams of lasers from her eyes and melted the glob of peanut butter away.

Taffyta was stunned, so far. None of the attacks worked yet.

Taffyta was about to talk to Swizzle on the walkie talkie but it only gave out static and you couldn't hear anyone talking clearly. Taffyta tried telling Sizzle to operate the missile in his kart but in the other line Swizzle heard mostly static and not Taffyta's voice. Same thing for Taffyta.

Taffyta: " Ugh! What's going on with this stupid walkie talkie?"

Taffyta tried telling Swizzle once more….only this time, Taffyta is shouting.

It worked! Swizzle heard two words…..Launch….and…Missile.

Swizzle pressed a yellow button next to his steering wheel.

And a missile came out on the right headlight of the go kart.

_SHOOOM!_

The missile was going directly to Vanellope head on!

Taffyta grinned. Hoping for this time the attack would work.

Vanellope generated blue fields of electricity around her and morphed it into a hand and it stretched way over to the flying missile and ….your not going to believe this but…the hand grabbed the missile right in thin air!

Everyone's mouth dropped open…including Taffyta.

The see through blue hand threw the missile …straight to Taffyta's go kart.

Taffyta: " YAAAAH!"

It was too late. The missile exploded right in front of Taffyta's charging kart. Sending the kart flying into pieces and also causing the back of the kart to explode..eventually, the whole thing just exploding sending pieces flying high and dry. Including Taffyta.

Taffyta hit the ground with a rather bad thud.

She was badly wounded. Her clothes had black burnt spots and her helmet was half burned and with steams of smoke rising from within it and she was on the ground struggling to get up but stopped when she saw the rest of the go karts go past her.

Taffyta let out her hand to try to crawl a bit…but even that hurt.

Taffyta: "Uh, can't move. So…someone help me."

No one heard her ….for her voice so hurt and soft that no one heard her.

Candlehead and Rancis are now taking in the lead.

Except now they were both having a fight of who gets to take in first. Cripes.

Rancis smacked his kart into Candleheads kart…scratching both of the karts sides badly because both are riding against each other. Where's teamwork when you need it?

Candlehead: " Get off my kart, ButterFingers!"

Rancis: " Not on your life CandleEyes!"

Candlehead: " My eyes aren't candles you dunce!"

Rancis: " My fingers aren't made of butter you dunce!"

Candlehead: " Grrrr!"

Rancis: "Grrrrrr!"

They were pressing against each others kart so much that they both just suddenly flipped into the air away from each other with a jolt and both of their karts crashed upside down.

They were out and now we see Swizzle taking into the lead!

Swizzle is racing faster than the others…in fact too fast since he wanted to crash right into Vanellope at full velocity.

Swizzle was feet away from Impact until Vanellope sended a blue jolt of electricity…4500 volts.

The kart stopped..started shaking and sizzling and Swizzle was being burnt from the inside out due to the overdrive of electricity. Finally, the kart couldn't take the volts any longer and the entire thing just exploded along with Swizzle inside.

This doesn't look too good. Swizzle died, but regenerated seconds after the explosion.

Swizzle shook his head and right in front of him was the evil Vanellope.

Vanellope looked down at him…..with fury.

Swizzle: "Um…..hello?"

Vanellope sparked.

Swizzle: " I think I'll be going now…."

He started to run but Vanellope came down and grabbed his neck and flinged him towards the chocolate puddle. Swizzle landed with a big splash! After screaming help of course.

The karts were just 100 feet away from Vanellope.

Vanellope is no longer floating into the air. She's on the ground…ready to fight and she turned around at the charging go karts. She saw Crumbelina's kart and Jubeelinas kart firing missiles at Vanellope. In total there is 2 missiles. The missiles of course going faster and going to strike Vanellope first if she doesn't do something soon.

Vanellope was ready to fight…her eyes redder than ever…her hands ready and out and her face really furious….almost…their….coming….the missiles…the kart….only …..

…._just…seconds…away…..!_

**What will happen next is all I can say! Stay tuned! Thanks for reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fight gets Brutal

**Tired of this -**

**Chapter 4-**

**This is really getting excited for me…I think I found a new habit. Writing stories on computer to post on fan fiction..I have written lots of stories but none are complete yet mostly because updates are slow due…**

…**..to a lot of stories and ideas.**

**Enough blabbing! **

**And lets you get reading!**

Its happened for quite some time now.

Vanellope ….everyone who says that she is just a mistake. That she doesn't belong. Everyday she's been bullied by the same person…well she's been bullied by a lot of people but mainly one racer.

Taffyta MuttonFudge and finally today is the day that Vanellope showed her true power of being a glitch and being fury at the same time for whenever she got mad and flipping out overdrive…Vanellope developed a power unknown to the rest of the Sugar Rush racers.

In which whenever she got angry…like REALLY angry. Her fury and her power in her glitchness don't mix and results get out of hand and eventually come into THIS. Into what was happening between Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers at the same time.

Now I forgot where were we! Can anyone help me? HA! JUST JOKING! Lets review a bit shall we?

_The Sugar Rush racers made a plan to overdrive Vanellope. They race at full velocity to crash Vanellope and make her really weak, not to kill her but to make her weak and not be able to get up for a while. Taffyta in the lead but got exploded and crashed….they did attacks but none worked against Vanellope._

_Rancis, Candlehead, and Swizzle all failed to continue driving and now we see Vanellope on the ground ready to charge at the following go karts left racing right her going full on impact….not to mention they shot 2 missiles at her._

_But before we…I mean I decide what happens next…lets go back a little and see what was going on with the Sugar Rush racers who failed to keep driving…_

Taffyta is walking…well sort of. She wasn't walking properly and she looked kinda drunk when walking and stuff.

Candlehead and Rancis ran towards her.

Candlehead: " Taffyta, you ok?….and you look drunk."

Taffyta growled a bit.

Taffyta: " Ofcourse I do! I got bombed and I feel not so good! What do you think!"

( they were standing in the middle of a pinkish looking road in which they were driving…or used to be driving.)

All three stared at the go karts getting smaller as they drove farther away from the three sugar rush racers.

Taffyta grabbed Candlehead's neck in anger. Candlehead grabbed Taffyta's arm in which she was grabbing her neck.

Taffyta: "You dumb candle you! I saw you fight with Rancis with your go karts in trying to get in the lead! You both crashed each other!"

Taffyta shook her head around.

Candlehead tried to break free but Taffyta's grip wuz too strong.

Candlehead: " OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!"

Taffyta let go leaving Candlehead dizzy and neck hurted.

She walked to Rancis.

Rancis: " Oh, uh…"

Taffyta grabbed his neck ready to strangle him too but then she heard an explosion. She looked ahead and saw Vanellope ready to fight against the charging go karts…they were far away and Vanellope looked small but mean and a little difficult too see.

Taffyta squinted her eyes and let go of Rancis.

Rancis: " Whew!"

…..0.….0.…0.…0.…..0.….0.…0.…

Okay finally the moment you have been waiting for!

…._just…..seconds…away….._

Vanellope flipped over right dodging the first missile….

However the missile kept going and is going straight to the chocolate puddle!

Swizzle got up on his feet…still standing on the puddle ..in which his feet sinked in 8 inches. He is wiping the chocolate of his arms when suddenly he heard a shooshing noise and it was coming in closer and closer…

Swizzle widened his eyes and looked up ahead of him and saw a missile coming straight to him in ….._3.…2.…..1!_

BOOOM!

Lets get back to Vanellope.

Vanellope looked carefully at the second missile and flipped over left and dodged the second missile.

Back to the chocolate puddle…the chocolate went everywhere due to the sudden explosion. Swizzle again regenerated back to life and he continued to wipe the chocolate off his arms since he still had some stuck in there.

Suddenly Swizzle eyes widened again as he heard a swoosh sound coming in closer and closer…

Swizzle looked ahead and again saw another missile coming right at him!….In…_3.…..2.….1.!_

Woah! And Swizzle dodged the missile just in time and seconds later the missile exploded against a candy cane tree trunk. Causing the middle and top of the tree to start falling!

Swizzle smirked at his quick action and started to walk away in satisfaction when the top part of the candy cane tree suddenly crashed right on Swizzle! Ouch!

Swizzle didn't die though but it did hurt.

Swizzle: "Ow."

For the Candy Cane trees were skinny…well the top part was.

….0.…..0.…..0.…..0.…..0.….0.….0.

Vanellope ready to fight and the go karts reaching Vanellope in seconds.

But right before Crumbelina and Jubeelina could fire anymore weapons and such…Vanellope raised both of her hands up and fired some kind of super sound wave that is yet visible …colored blue somewhat.

The sound wave however Vanellope fired it at one specific go kart before going out completely.

It was Crumbelina's kart and as soon the supersonic sound wave hit…it completely made Crumbelina deaf but that wasn't going to last to long. Crumbelinas kart flipped over as soon as the wave hit as well. There was the kart upside down with Crumbelina struggling to get out underneath.

Meanwhile…just one second away from impact to Vanellope and Jubeelinas kart. Uh-oh.

Faster than you blink, Vanellope grabbed the charging go kart..right in the tip of the front of the go kart! Looks like Vanellope really is getting her revenge back to these mean brutes.

Vanellope held the go kart up in the air as if it weighed nothing at all. Jubeelina screamed and shouted demanding to let of her kart.

Vanellope however couldn't hear her. She actually couldn't hear anything on her robotic mind. Just detect and attack mostly.

Vanellope threw the kart high and far…along with Jubeelina screaming but her screaming grew fainter until you couldn't hear her anymore.

Just a few seconds later, there was the faint sound of an explosion. Who knows where Jubeelina had landed and what happened to her!

Next in the go kart line is Gloyd. Ready to fire his pumpkin pies in which he did. He fired 8 pumpkin pies.

Vanellope flipped over right and ate 3 pies just like that with her mouth wide open and closed it when she was done.

She then flipped over again like a ninja left and opened her mouth and another 3 pies entered. Vanellope closed her mouth and smacked her lips and smiled evil-y.

However lets do a little math shall we? Vanellope only ate 3 pies and another 3 pies….which only equals to 6 pies and how many Gloyd shot out? THAT'S RIGHT!

8 PUMPKIN PIES!

Two pies left still flying to Vanellope. ( I know what your thinking by the way. Your probably thinking, _what are pumpkin pies going to do to a evil powerful glitch like Vanellope? _Well, I am just making things silly at this moment. )

Vanellope grabbed both of the pies in mid air. Threw one behind her….

Swizzle finally got up and able to walk again from the pain and impact of the candy cane tree falling on top of him. Which didn't feel too good.

Swizzle was finally about to walk towards Vanellope but he got greeted with a pumpkin pie right in his face.

Vanellope had the other pie still in her left hand and she threw it with all her might and the pie kind of acted like a Frisbee. The pie got stuck in the left front wheel of Gloyds go kart causing Gloyd to lose control of the bumped and pie-d wheel go kart…he swerved left and right and went right out of the road he was driving in. Gloyd still couldn't get the kart back into normal steering because the moving 300 mph pie hit the wheel extremely that it broke completely. Gloyd was driving to drive through bumpy ground and chocolate rocks and nearly crashed into a candy cane trunk. However this didn't stop here just yet. Gloyd's kart suddenly going downhill fast! To make matters worse…Gloyd is going straight down a high cliff! Located just about 1,200 feet away from where Vanellope is standing at this moment. Gloyd screamed and tried to put his seatbelt off. He is just about a minute away until he goes off the cliff and ….and…well you probably know what might happen after that….

…..Every second Gloyd kept getting closer and Gloyd grew more scared and desperate to get out for the seatbelt was somehow stuck! Gloyd struggled and pulled to try to break free of the seatbelt….but couldn't get the seatbelt unattached.

Gloyd is getter closer and closer to the high dangerous candy cliff…

Gloyd: "NOOOOOO!"

…0.….0.….0.….0.…0.…0.…0.…0.…0

Well…looks like your not going to know what happened to Gloyd. Maybe. I have my ideas and ways. You'll just gonna have to wait. So…Nah-nah-nah ha-nah boo boo on YOU!

Anyway lets get back to the fight between Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers… Vanellope suddenly started acting like half ninja and half robot. She started running towards Snowana's go kart.

But Vanellope ran at her full speed and anger determined to really bang up all the Sugar Rush racers once and for all!

Vanellope generated two balls of super electricity glitch-y-ness in her both of her hands. Its her glitch that somehow helps produce the volts.

Vanellope ran up on Snowana's kart and walked on top of Snowana as well. When Vanellope reached the back of the go kart…..she jumped up high into the air doing impossible stunts with her body. This all happened within an instant. Since you had to be quick to do this since Snowana's kart is going super fast.

Vanellope just 80 feet into the air and slowly dropping not straight down but straight forward at such speed and Vanellope still had her two balls of electricity in her hands. Vanellope had a certain pose in which she fired the two electric sizzling balls…in which they were blue.

Now Vanellope was targeting Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis in where they were standing and none of them notice the charging Vanellope to them until 2 blue strange looking balls hit Rancis at the same time.

Sending him flying into a nearby Candy Cande tree trunk not far off. Taffyta and Candlehead were surprised of the sudden attack and saw Vanellope coming straight at them!

Candlehead and Taffyta made a pose that said that they were ready to fight off Vanellope.

But Vanellope was too quick for them for Vanellope struck a pose…she did a karate kick right into Taffyta's stomach sending both of them straight into deep into the ground.

Candlehead gasped and looked into the deep hole into the ground that Taffyta and Vanellope had created in just an instant.

Candlehead stared down and she didn't see anything.

Candlehead's Thoughts: "_That karate kick looked pretty bad. Hope nothing bad happened to Taffyta…nor Vanellope."_

Candlehead continued to stare down deep….deep…._deep…deep…_

**Sorry about this….I was going to make the chapter longer but I wanted to cut it off here just to make the chapters in equal length sort of….but I like how this is turning out…and glad you guys like the fic…**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Sugarless Drill XXX

**Tired of this-**

**Chapter 5 of the story….**

**Read away!- **

**By the way, someone asked for more suspensefulness. Well guess what! Suspense is my last name! I know how to put the s in suspense! And trust me, this will be full with cool suspense..**

**Read away!-**

Down that deep dark weird looking hole.

Candlehead stared down deep hard straight at it. Waiting what would come out of it.

Candlehead suddenly heard a distant grunt noise….

Candlehead: "_Vanellope?"_

All of a sudden, going faster than an 60mph car, Taffyta came flying out of the hole screaming. The cause? Vanellope threw her out, that's why!

Candlehead threw herself back and gasped. She was now a couple feet away from the hole. She looked up and saw Taffyta falling down far where she was and seeing her landing not very soothingly.

Vanellope jumped out and now facing Candlehead in front of her.

Candlehead looked back and gasped frighteningly when she saw the mad red eyed Vanellope in front oh her.

Candlehead gulped hard.

Candlehead: 'Heh, um..hello, my friend?"

Vanellope eyed her in a very VERY very creepy way.

Candlehead: "I think I'll be going now."

She started to make a run for it but Vanellope snatched her. Only Vanellope didn't snatch her. It wasn't Vanellope's arms. It was metal robotic arms.. An long metal thick tube with a metal robot hand that wrapped Candlehead around. Candlehead shouted for help but no one heard her, well someone did. It was Rancis, just over 50 feet away from them.

Rancis is on top of a marshmallow fluffy bush in which he had a soft landed due to the sudden karate kick impact Vanellope did on him.

Rancis stood up on his feet and immediately ran over to the Vanellope and Candlehead scene.

Candlehead notice that the metallic arms are for what it seems coming from Vanellopes back? Weird!

The arms carried Candlehead closer to Vanellope.

Before Candlehead knew it, She was caught stood up in front of Vanellope. Meaning the arms wrapping around Candlehead put her in a standing up position, just like Vanellope.

Vanellope and Candlehead were face to face.

Candlehead: "Umm…"

Vanellope: "Your DEAD meat!"

She said in a sooo bad evil way, that Vanellope sounded more like …like a MAN than a little young girl.

Quicker than you will ever think, the robot arms slammed poor Candlehead into a real looking tree with a brown wood wide trunk with green minty leaves and sweet chocolate covered apples with sprinkles. Yum!

Candlehead made a dent like 2 inches into the wide trunk and it hurted too. But the pain did go away after a few seconds.

Candlehead: "Ow."

Not only that, the tree was only 20 feet away from Vanellope and the arms stretched all the way to the tree, still warping Candlehead.

Candlehead wondered… "_what is she going to do to me?"_

…_0.…0.…0.…0.…..0.…..0.…_

Rancis suddenly rushes into the scene. He arrived right behind Vanellope and see Candlehead in big trouble.

Rancis looked around to see if there was anything in sight to hit Vanellope in the head or something.

Rancis beamed when he found a thick tree branch, a candy cane tree branch, for its harder than normal wood tree branch.

Rancis picked it up and went over to Vanellope.

Just when he thought he was going to finally take Vanellope down, Vanellope swung those robot arms around enough to just whack Rancis off, sending him flying into the air and surprisingly, landing in the same spot where Taffyta had landed.

Taffyta: "ow!"

Rancis: "Heh, Hello?"

Taffyta: "Get off me!"

Rancis: "Sure thing Taffyta."

Rancis got off Taffyta and stood up wiping his clothes like a self-mannered guy. Taffyta did the same.

Rancis: "Um, Taffyta?"

Taffyta: "Yes, Rancis?"\

Rancis: "What are we going to do! Vanellope has developed like some sort of super MAD power or something. We have to do something! We can't go on like this, she'll destroy all our karts and might even destroy one of us!'

Taffyta took a deep breath.

Taffyta: "I'm starting to think that you are right. Looks like we can't defeat Vanellope."

Rancis: "Great!"

Taffyta: "Hmm, the only thing we can do is retreat."

Rancis: "Great!"

Taffyta: "But wait a minute, I think I am on to something!"

Rancis: "Great!"

Taffyta: "Maybe my last plan didn't work so good, but I think this one will."

Rancis: "Great!"

Taffyta: "Yes, this does have some thinking into it. I don't think this plan will backfire..I hope."

Rancis: "Great!"

Taffyta: "This plan is called…Shoot and Escape!"

Rancis: "GREAT!"

( only this time Rancis sounded excited instead of sarcastic.)

….0.…..0.….0.…..0.….0.…..0.…0

Meanwhile, Vanellope suddenly had a weapon in her hand. She was holding it with both of her hands of course. She somehow glitched the weapon into her hands. Candlehead, who is still wrapped up and only about 10 feet away being held straight up, gasped at the sight of the weapon…for its not just any old rusty weapon.

It's the Sugarless Drill XXX!

Yup! You heard right! The Sugarless Drill XXX! With three X's! Allow me to explain fellow reader..or um, readers. : )

**I present you…**

**The Sugarless Drill XXX!**

(…The weapon is located in the Weapon and Machinery book only found in the Sugar Rush game and the Arcade Library.)

The Sugarless Drill XXX is a born killer for it is a full head on power machine drill that is not entirely used to penetrate dirt but can penetrate rock much better instead. Not the type of rocks on earth but the type of rocks on Sugar Rush. Its really complicated, since there is a lot of type of rocks in Sugar Rush due to different types of candy.

Anyway, let me tell you what this Drill is capable of. King Candy invented this weapon for who knows what reason! But this Drill takes the sugar out of anything, making it weak and sour and that's how it is able to penetrate even the toughest candy trees and rocks and even houses and buildings…...even the Sugar Rush racers!

That's right. Even the Sugar Rush racers for each one has a sugary heart..their like real people…only sweeter! Along side with different changes and stuff.

As soon as the SUGARLESS DRILL XXX touches a Sugar Rush racer ( in any part of their body ) The drill immediately starts to take the sweetness in the Sugar Rush racers body, leaving the person suffer the slowly pain of no more sugar and feeling unwanted and down…..eventually making the racer sour put that's not all.

Also making the racer weak and weak when finally that racer dies…due to the drilling deep into the racers body.

And once the racer dies…its for good! That racer will be no more. Unless you can somehow make the sugar go back inside the racers body, the racer is dead for good!

Oh, and by the way the XXX thing was just to make it sound cooler.

So, anyway, back to the program!

…..0.…..0.…..0.…0.….0.…0.…0.…

Vanellope quickly started up the drill she had in her hands and she started to slowly wheel in Candlehead closer to her.

Vanellope stood there..in the same spot and all. She wasn't moving at all. She had the drill ready in her hands. The drill already drilling, the only thing left is for something or _someone _to stand in its path.

The robots arms are slowly carrying Candlehead straight towards the straight pointing drill ..its pointing directly at her heart. Candlehead's heart!

This doesn't look too good.

Second by Second, Candlehead felt like this is going to be the end for her. She wished they never bullied Vanellope now for it looks like Vanellope is going farther than she thought, that she just is going to permanently kill them!

Candlehead whimpered and she is just inches away from the noisy killer driller. She took a deep breath and said in her mind…..

"_Good-Bye Sugar Rush….."_

But, faster than a missile, An explosion exploded right next to Vanellope and Candlehead! Throwing Vanellope to the ground and Candlehead as well, only they flew in opposite directions from each other, the drill on the ground which is now off and its just a few feet away from Vanellope's reach but farther away from Candlehead.

Candlehead knew exactly what happened though. Someone launched a missile near them to save my life! Candlehead couldn't believe it! For a minute, she thought she was a sure goner, but no! The Sugar Rush racers saved her life! She just couldn't believe it.

Candlehead stood up, and saw Vanellope standing up as well. She is still that Evil Glitch Vanellope. Though she seemed a bit knocked out due to the close blast she had just experienced recently.

She saw the Sugarless Drill XXX right in front of her and Candlehead not far off at all.

Candlehead: "Uh, oh."

Vanellope drawed the Drill to her hands, for the electricity she had within herself and her glitchness attracted the iron drill.

Vanellope smiled.

Vanellope turned on the drill and threw it with all her might, she threw it straight to Candlehead.

There is no way Candlehead can escape this one, unless she is able to go faster than a missile, she is done for.

But Taffyta saved Candleheads life!

For not far off, ( remember, their standing on the road ) Taffyta's go kart shot out a secondary missile from her kart at the same time Vanellope threw the The Sugarless Drill XXX! And the missile met with the drill at same contact and….**BOOM!**

One, the drill was destroyed…

Second, the missile exploded between Candlehead and Vanellope who are just 15 feet apart…..

Third, the sudden impact of the explosion sended both Candlehead and Vanellope flat on the ground again.

Only this time, Candlehead stood up before Vanellope could do. She saw go karts coming along towards them on the other side of the road so the go karts don't trample them. She saw them getting closer and couldn't believe how fast Taffyta fixed her kart.

Taffyta in the lead talked in her walkie talkie, …

Taffyta: "Roger! This is Taffyta MuttonFudge, Quickly fire plan Shoot and Escape!" Over..(_static)…."_

In the back of Taffyta's kart is Crumbelina;s and Jubeelina's go karts ready to open fire.

Crumbelina and Jubeelina: "Roger that, Taffyta!"

Vanellope still not up, looks like two close missile calls really kind of banged her up a little, huh?

Candlehead still wondering what they were going to do as the go karts kept coming closer….

**What will Happen Next? : )**


	6. Chapter 6 Will Come Back

**Chapter 6 of..**

**Tired of this!**

**A wreck it Ralph fan fiction…**

**Looks like this is my biggest hit guys…out of all the stories I have written, this one seems to be the most popular of all…due to the amount of reviews.**

**Really great thanks for letting me know what you think of my stories.**

**Anyway, back to the story! Lets get reading, reader!**

They were coming in hot pursuit…..

Crumbelinas kart fired s sticky kind of watery fudge web…a web similar like a spiders wed, only its like a fudge sticky trappy net web….yes, that.

Vanelllope got up but this time she didn't react in time, for the net trapped her and yanked her over 20 feet even further. She landed between 2 apple sweet candy trees. She was…trapped!

But not for long, Vanellopes anger intensed, also making her strength grow…right on the verge on snapping the lines, it looks like Vanellope is about to break out.

Taffyta: "Not so fast, Vanellope."

Taffyta shot out two fire burning lollypops, the act like hot slicers and slice and burns at the same time when it comes across contact with certain types of matter…like wood.

One lollypop sliced completely the apple tree on the left, the other lollypop sliced the apple tree right. Both came crashing down upon Vanellope. Just like that.

Taffyta: "Yes!"

She stopped her kart in front of Candlehead.

Candlehead: "Yay, you came! Thanks for saving my life Taffyta."

Taffyta: "No problem Candlehead. Hop on."

Candlehead: "I love to, Taffyta. One problem. There is room for one person, not two."

Taffyta: "No problem."

…0.…0.…..0.…..0.…..0.…0.….

Taffyta driving her kart and Candlehead tied in ropes on top of Taffytas kart. Ropes tied to Candlehead and the Kart. Candlehead is scared but freshed because of the cool fast winds.

Candle head : "Please don't drive so fast."

Crumbelins shot a missile and so did Jubeelinas kart.

Both missiles shot directly at the trapped Vanellope. Who is buried upon the two apple trees on top of her….

BOOOM!

Both missiles exploded at the same time.

And the rest of the go kart racers came driving past at the exploding scene and they Sugar Rush racers seemed long gone now.

Apples came flying by and fell on the ground….burnt.

Taffyta laughing at her brilliant plan….

Vanellope still buried upon some black mush and burnt apples and black wood tree parts.

Suddenly, a bruised hand came flying out of the stash. The hand gripping itself, as if it is a signal for …Trouble is going to brew….for_ everyone!_

**Story is done. Final chapter. Hee hee! WELL HOPED YOU LIKED IT! **


End file.
